


Destress Session

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Because he should not have calmed down as quickly as he did, Beel Stays Angry, Chapter 12/13 Spoilers, Creampie, Destress Sex, Dirty Praise, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, M/M, Mentions of Death, Swallowing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that entire thing was a lot on him and I just feel like the game should've reflected that more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Eden offers Beel help in destressing after the rollercoaster of a night they've been through,. Eden wasn't prepared for the side his anger brought out.(Set in the aftermath of level 13-14)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Destress Session

**Author's Note:**

> (Foreward: This one-shot mainly canon compliant, save for Beel being more angrier at the situation, Luke not being there, and also the location being a spare Purgatory Hall bedroom rather than… yeah)
> 
> aka Angry Beel got me feeling some sort of way and I had to get this out of my system hdsjkfgdfhgkfjdhk
> 
> [And usual reminder that my MC is AFAb but uses he/him pronouns]

It was quiet after Luke left the room again, giving the couple some more time alone after all that had just occurred. Eden and Beel sat quietly on the bed, the demon not wanting to look at the hallway, where his brother was just taken out in chains by the Demon Prince and his steward, and Eden, who was too nervous to even begin to talk to Beel about what had happened. In all their time of being together, he had never, _never_ , seen Beelzebub get this pissed off about anything, not even about the time where Mammon forced him to eat his now-boyfriend’s favourite mousse. Watching Lucifer and Beel fight it out once the truth spread about Belphegor’s location scared him beyond relief, especially when Beel got hurt, and watching how distraught and mad he got about every proceeding moment left Eden unsure of what to do.

He looked to Beel, and began to reach out to him, a reassuring touch on the shoulder. “Beel, I…”

“ _Don’t_ …” came Beel’s growl of a reply. Eden’s heart sank.

”Beel, if you fought Diavolo, you could have been in chains too!” Eden argued, worry on his face as he turned fully to his boyfriend. “I had to stop yo-”

“But _why_ did you?” Beel asked in a serious tone, now facing Eden. Eden froze at the sight of the _fury_ in Beel’s eyes. But that didn’t stop him, not yet at least.

“Because I love you, damn it!” Eden cried, “And I want you two to be back together as much as you want Belphegor back!” He took a few moments to breath, the current feel of the air making him want to curl up. “But that’s no way to do it, I’m _sorry_.”

Beel frowns long and hard at Eden, before he turns away and mumbles, “... you’re right…”

Eden sighed in dismay, and shuffled over to Beel, wrapping his arms around one of Beel’s, and even as he heard Beel huff at him for it, he refused to let go.

“Beel… is there any way I could help you stop being angry?” Eden asked.

Beel turned silent again.

“Beel, I want to help you, somehow, in any ways I can that _doesn’t_ involve you risking your life to save your twin.”

Still, the demon remained silent. Eden goes to ask a third time, but in that moment, Beel rose up out of Eden’s hold, and began to walk over to the doorway.

“Beel, where are you goi-” 

Beel slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. He turned back to Eden, his eyes lit with a different kind of flame as he shifted into his demon form.

“ _On your knees, Eden._ ”

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

“B-Beel?” Eden stammered, sliding off the bed to walk up to him, “But what if-”

“Locked the door,” Beel growled, getting a hold of Eden’s shoulder’s in his hands, “Now… **_down_ **.”

The commanding tone had Eden complying in an instant, letting Beel push him down to the ground without retaliation, feeling his core beginning to heat already. That warmth only grew and grew as he watched Beel undo his belts and pant zipper, swallowing as his boyfriend pulled out his giant cock from it’s confines.

“Open.” Beel commanded. He moved one hand behind Eden’s head, the other holding his cock to guide it inside. Eden attempted to open his mouth and just take the tip in for a few moments before easing in everything else, but the moment he opened, Beel began to push inside, which had Eden making a noise of shock. Beel swore under his breath as he continued to push inside, “I’m gonna fuck your pretty little face-” His sentence cut as he hit the back of Eden’s throat, the way he gagged around his cock had him gasping and rolling his head back. He looked back down at Eden, took in the surprised, but needy look in his eyes…

_And that was it for him._

“Are you good?” Even if he was pissed off, he had to check. Always check, no matter what. 

He waited a few moments, before Eden gave him a thumbs up to go.

He growled deep and low, before taking a hold of Eden’s head in both of his hands to keep him in place, and began to thrust quickly, a grunt or gasp leaving his hips everytime his hips met Eden’s head.

Meanwhile, Eden was _loving_ all this. He didn’t have to think about doing anything yet, just keep himself still and open while Beel had his way with him. He had never thought about Beel actually being rough like this with him before but it was _hot_ and he was doing everything to not just fuck himself on his fingers that very moment.

“Ffff- Eden, I can smell you already,” Beel growled, “You’re so fucking wet it’s driving me crazy…" He suddenly slowed down, a fruitless attempt to calm himself, and he grunted, "After I'm done with your mouth, I'm gonna rail that tight cunt of yours until you can't walk for a _week_.”

Eden couldn’t help the moan he let out at Beel’s proclamation, hands scrambling for his shorts as he took that moment of pause to pull them down, just enough that he could touch himself, fingers shakily rubbing his clit as Beel started his rough pace again.

“So fucking perfect for me,” Beel continued in a ramble, voice rasped from pleasure, “Such a good boy, _my_ good boy, taking my cock so well, you’ll let me take you whenever I want, won’t you? _Fuck_ , you’re such a pretty slut for me…”

Beel _never_ talked this dirty either. Sure, in the heat of need, he would say a heated line or two, but this was just _constant_ dirty praise, and Eden’s mind was starting to get hazy from it. But he was so close to his release, he was trying _everything_ to tip over that threshold.

“Don’t even think about coming before I push my cock in your tight cunt,” Beel ordered. He gasped, his thrusts becoming more erratic, signaling he was close, and he moaned, “I-I’m gonna fill your needy mouth up with my cum, _don’t swallow it until I tell you to._ ” With one final thrust, Beel came inside Eden’s mouth, keeping the tip of his cock inside as he filled up Eden’s mouth. He had a plan, and he _had_ to use it. 

There was no way he was asking Solomon for lube.

“Get up,” Beel asked, a little calmer now that he had gotten some frustration out, “And get on the bed.”

Eden quickly got back onto his feet, a slightly difficult task after having his face rammed, and stumbled onto the bed, still not swallowing. As he got into a seated position, Beel rid the both of them of their clothes entirely, then pushed his fingers into Eden’s mouth, coating his fingers in the combined mixture of his own release and Eden’s saliva.

“You can swallow now,” Beel announced, pulling his heavily coated fingers out of Eden’s mouth, “Besides, I wanna hear you _scream_ for me, Eden.”

Eden knew what Beel was going to do just from that sentence alone, but he still wasn’t prepared for how quickly the demon pushed his fingers inside his cunt, a loud cry leaving his lips as Beel got to work on opening him up. His thighs involuntarily closed up, but Beel wouldn’t have that, grabbing them and pushing them apart.

“No hiding,” Beel grunted, continued to pump his fingers in and out, “I want to see exactly how your cunt reacts to me fucking you like this…”

The moment Beel found that sweet spot within Eden, he quickened his motions against , pressing, rubbing and railing that spot with his fingers until he had Eden shaking and _begging_ for his release.

But Beel already told him when he would get his release, and pulled his fingers out right at the moment Eden would have come all over his finger.

“No, Beel, _please_ !” Eden pleaded, looking up at, “Why did you stop, I was _there_ , why didn’t you let me-”

“I already told you when I would let you cum, baby boy,” Beel chuckled, placing the tip of his cock on Eden’s folds and beginning to rub, “Can you remind me of when that was?”

Eden whined quietly, trying to grind himself against Beel, getting stopped by the press of Beel’s hands on his hips, and shyly responded, “W-when you finally give me your cock?”

Beel tsked, and shook his head. “That wasn’t the answer, you can do better than that… Say it _properly_ , cupcake…” Thinking ahead, he grabbed a hold of both of Eden’s hands in his own, and pinned them above his head.

Eden felt completely pinned under… all of Beel, both physically and emotionally. The teasing, the dirty praise laced with all the pet names he loved to hear. He wanted to hide himself in his embarrassment for getting so heated up over a side of Beel he once feared, but… it clearly seemed to be working, so for Beel, he’d push past it all.

“You… you said…” Eden struggled to form his words, but in the end, he shouted, “You said you wouldn’t let me cum until you pushed you giant cock inside my tight little cu-” Eden screamed as Beel shoved himself inside, speech completely cut off in shock and pleasure.

“ _Fuck yes, Eden…_ ” Beel hissed, entire body shaking from how good he felt, how _heaven-sent_ his good boy made him feel, “Now, tell me, tell me who your cunt belongs to, tell me who fills you up this _fucking_ well.” He thrusted slowly, but strongly, making Eden gasp with each time he hilted his cock deep inside, waiting for his answer before he fully drove himself home.

“Y...you Beel!” Eden moaned, “Only you, Beel!”

“ _That’s right_ ,” Beel slurred, now too far gone in pleasure. He slammed himself into Eden over and over, groaning deeply everytime Eden’s walls clenched or fluttered around his cock, “You’re _mine_ , this is all mine, only I- _fuck_ , only I can make you scream like this, only _you_ can get me so-” He growled, head thrown back in bliss, “ _Fuck_ , I love you so much, baby boy, you’re my good boy, my angel, my sweet prince, _my Eden_ , and all I wanna ever be is yours, your Beel...”

Eden’s eyes widened at his sudden softness of words. His hands traced up Beel’s arms, and urged him down when they got to his shoulders. Beel was quick to follow them down, pressing his lips to Eden’s in a needy but affectionate way, all movements coming to an almost halt. Eden felt Beel press him further up onto the bed, and thighs tucking under his own.

Then Eden heard the whimper. It was quiet, so much so he almost didn’t catch it, and as he looked into Beel’s eyes, he could start to see the sudden raw emotion begin to well up within those indigo to crimson hued depths.

“Beel?” Eden whispered, brushing Beel’s cheek with his hand. He felt the weight grow on his chest as Beel leaned into the touch, his lips falling into a pout.

“Why did it have to be like this…” Beel mumbled, closing his eyes, “Why did this all have to happen…”

Eden was quick to rise up at that moment, making it so that he was sat on Beel’s thighs as he brought his boyfriend into a big hug.

“It’s okay Beel,” Eden reassured, brushing Beel’s hair with one hand, and smoothing his back with the other, “You don’t have to be strong around me, let it out if you need to…”

And Beel did. His arms shakily wrapped around Eden’s small frame, and his head fell onto Eden’s shoulder, beginning to weep softly. They sat there for a long while, Eden quiet and Beel let the tears flow, pressing gently kisses to his neck and continuing to soothe him.

“Beel, would you be more comfortable if I-”

“Let me stay…” Beel mumbled. “Let me stay with you, be in you, I need you to stay, _please._ ”

“Of course,” Eden whispered, now starting to feel Beel’s emotions within himself too, tears pricking at his own eyes, “I won’t leave you, I promise…”

“I’ve lost Lillith, I’ve lost my brother _again_ …” Beel cried, arms tightening their hold on Eden, “I don’t want to lose you either… I _can’t_ lose you…”

Eden didn’t know how to respond to that, but that was what finally caused him to join Beel in crying too, his hug growing tighter as well. After another moment, Beel’s hands softly cradled Eden’s face, bringing him in for a few gentle kisses, a mumbling of ‘I love you’ leaving each other lips in between them.

“I just…” Beel began, pressing his forehead against Eden’s, “I feel so _weak_ during moments like these… I wasn’t able to save my sister, I wouldn’t have been able to stop Diavolo from taking Belphie, even if you let me try, and I just… worry that someday, I won’t be able to protect you when you need it most… it doesn’t matter that I’m one of the Avatars, none of that matters, not when I can’t save the people I care about…”

“But you do already save me, Beel…” Eden whispered weakly, “You save me every day I’m with you…”

Beel’s face shifted into surprise, so Eden continued.

“Every single time I have a bad day, every single time I cave into my dysphoria or my sadness, you’re there for me, to help me, to comfort me, you help me push past all that and continue through everyday… Beel, I could _never_ thank you enough for it, _ever_ … But even heroes like you need saving sometimes, you know? Sometimes even heroes need to be helped, protected, cared for, _loved_ … you are strong in that way, so…” Eden looks up at Beel and gives him a soft smile, “Please, let me be strong for you in that way too, Beel…”

Silence passes between them, leaving Eden nervous, wondering if he said anything wrong.

But then the both of them are falling into bed, being guided by a Beel whose smile was as brilliant as sunlight and tears shiny like diamonds. His kisses were quick but _adoring_ , pressing them all over Eden’s skin.

“I love you so much,” Beel whispered, “I’m so lucky I got to meet you, my sweet angel…” After that, his lips don’t move away from Eden’s. Giggles are let out in between, both finally escaped that dark corner of their mind they had both fallen into, helping each other out of it, and they’re there, together, as the lovers they are. “Shall we?” 

It’s a simple question, and Eden knows what it’s for. He nods, and Beel begins to move his hips again. There was no rush, no anger fuelling him now. All he could feel was love for his boyfriend, and reassurance that everything might just be okay now. When they finally reach their climax, it washed over them gently like waves, holding each other close as Beel filled Eden up with his cum, pressing kisses into his skin as he praised and cherished him for all he was and all he did. They laid in silent afterglow, hands entwined, Eden’s gentle breath in the crook of Beel’s neck. This was paradise. _This was home._

But Beel still had a pressing, worrying thought on his mind.

“Eden… do you still wish to know why Belphie hates humans?”

Eden looked up at him, and said nothing as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We should rest first,” Eden mumbled, “The night is still young and we can discuss it when we’re ready to focus on something but ourselves. okay?”

Beel thought on it, then nodded. He was right, they shouldn’t focus on anything else right now. “Fine by me… have a good rest, my soft prince…”

Eden sleepily nodded, and responded, “Goodnight, Beelzybaby…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something like this before so please let me know if I can improve anything, thank youuuu hgdfjkghdk


End file.
